


All Due to a Child

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Medieval AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Children, Crying, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Het, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Kids, Medieval, Polyamory, Serious, gender stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bombrush entrusts his youngest son into Promethea's care for a bit. Things don't go as well as hoped.





	All Due to a Child

Poking his head out of the carriage, Diskdrive marveled the numerous flower bushes and gardens lining the road leading to Jarl Promethea's home.

"Why do I need to stay with Lady Promethea?" he asked, sitting back beside his mother.

"Unfortunately, you cannot come with us to meet the King," she said simply, brushing his hair out of his face. "There is no one to watch you and we don't want you wandering off or getting hurt."

"Besides, Promethea is a wonderful woman," Bombrush, who was sitting across from his wife and son, added with a smile on his face. "She says she's looking forward to hosting you for a bit while we attend business."

Diskdrive slowly nodded, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. He had only met Promethea a couple of times during galas his parents brought him too. She seemed nice and she was very pretty. Maybe not as pretty as his mother, but still beautiful. But he didn't like going near her much when her children were around. All of them were really loud and it intimidated him a bit.

But he didn't want to get in his parents' way either. Since his brothers weren't available to watch him, he could be a good boy for his parents and stay with this woman until they came back for him. Even if he didn't get along with Promethea or her family, he could at least find some books to read to pass the time.

The gardens began to expand, revealing a large open courtyard. Peeking out of the carriage, Diskdrive could recognise Lady Promethea, but beside her was a giant of a man, two more giant men and a smaller woman beside Promethea. All of this was more imposing that he had first thought it would be.

Scooped into his mother's arms, Bombrush exited the carriage first then offered a hand to help his mother out. Approaching the entourage, he watched as his father exchanged greetings with Lady Promethea.

"I hope your journey was pleasent, Lord Bombrush," Promethea smiled, watching him kiss her knuckles. Predaking bristled beside her, bringing a small smirk to his wife. It was amusing how the larger man could become so jealous so easily.

"It was, and thank you again for hosting my son," Bombrush smiled, turning to his wife and son. Diskdrive held his mother closer while Soundwave stood strong. Gazing upon always brought a smile to him, proud of the life he was forging. Approaching, Soundwave kissed her son before setting him down beside Bombrush.

Diskdrive was apprehensive, self conscious with so many eyes watching him. He subconsciously clung to Bombrush's pant leg, not sure what to say or do. Strangers made him wary, especially considering how he liked to dress. He had been made fun of before by other children and he knew some adults thought his taste in clothes were strange too. His family and friends assured him he had nothing to feel ashamed of and he believed them... but he was still cautious.

But he didn't want to be rude either or embarrass his parents. With as much courage he could muster, he turned to Promethea and bowed his head. "Hello, Lady Promethea... Please take care of me."

"Such manners," she smiled, watching the astonished boy react to her own small bow. "I promise to do my absolute best, little lord," despite her age, her smile was warm and kind. Offering her hand to the smaller boy, Diskdrive took a breath and reached out.

"Be on your best behaviour, Diskdrive. We should be back tomorrow afternoon," Bombrush smiled, but eyed Predaking and his sons. Solstice was hardly someone to be a concern; she was much like her mother and for that he had been thankful. But the boys were another story. But he trusted Promethea to look after his son. She was a good one and she always kept her word.

"Okay daddy," Diskdrive nodded, watching as his parents departed. Primus, he wished he could have gone with them... But he let out a small sigh and glanced up at his supposed babysitters. This was going to be a long stay.

* * *

Much to Diskdrive's relief, Skylynx and Darksteel excused themselves as did their father. Predaking had mentioned something about a concern with his countrymen that required his attention. He had no idea where the other two went, but he didn't ask. Mainly because it wasn't his place.

That left him with Solstice and her mother. He wasn't sure how to feel about them yet either. Promethea seemed nice, like Bombrush had said, but he didn't know anything about Solstice. She always seemed rather loud to him, so he more or less stayed away.

That is, until she came up directly to him.

"So Diskdrive, what do you want to do first?" Solstice asked, offering her hand to the smaller boy.

Unsure, but not wanting to be rude, he accepted her offered hand. He wasn't expecting her to pick him up and sit him on her shoulders. What surprised him more was her capability to carry him with little effort. He didn't think she could be that strong... His big brother's wife wasn't.

"Come on, you're our guest, we can do whatever you want."

"Um..." Diskdrive wasn't sure what to do. Solstice picking him up was so sudden, his mind didn't have a chance to think. But, being up this high, he could now see the intricate designs on Lady Promethea's gown. Gold stitching, embroidered flowers, encrusted gems. A true master of weaving had to have made such a lovely dress. He found himself slightly jealous since he didn't have anything like that.

"I believe I might now what we could do," Promethea's sudden response surprised them both. Looking the older woman in the eye, Diskdrive could see there was more than she was letting on.

"Mother, I know that look," Solstice groaned, but followed nevertheless.

Diskdrive found himself growing nervous. What was she planning? Why couldn't they just go to the library? He didn't want to get involved with something bad and end up doing something that would make things hard for his parents... Especially not when Lady Promethea was their friend and watching him as a favor.

Opening the doors, Diskdrive gasped at the large pearl room. Large windows allowed natrual light into the glimmering room, accented by the gold plating decorating many of the vanities and wardrobes.

"Your father had mentioned to me a certain interest you have, Diskdrive," walking to a large wardrobe, Promethea threw open the doors to reveal the inside packed with small gowns.

Diskdrive eyes lit up. There were so many! There were yellow dress, blue dresses, even some red and green dresses. And they were so small, just about his size.

"Oh mother~" Solstice whined, placing Diskdrive down on his feet. "Why are we looking through my old dresses?"

"Because, dearest, I believe Diskdrive should experience a proper fitting," Diskdrive looked up to Promethea, entirely confused and a little anxious. She wanted him to try on the dresses? Was she... making fun of him? But it didn't seem like it. Besides, his father always said that Promethea was a nice woman and never did anything to hurt anyone. Solstice, however, he wasn't sure about.

Looking to her, sure enough her expression was one of surprise. She turned to him, only heightening his anxiety, fidgeting and feeling tears slowly roll in. But Solstice stepped away, heading to another wardrobe.

"Well then, I say we need to try this one first," Solstice smiled, and from the wardrobe she pulled out a small purple gown. It wasn't as fancy as the other jewel encrusted dresses but it was just as beautiful with so many embroidered patterns, silk and satin with a velvet mid-section.

"Diskdrive," turning to Promethea, he found he kneeling down to him so he didn't need to strain his neck up. "We're not mocking you. Your father had mentioned your liking of dresses and, well, my daughter is much too old and tall for these dresses. If they fit, and you like them, I promised Bombrush you may have them."

"R-Really, Lady Promethea?" He almost couldn't believe it. He had never seen so many beautiful dresses in one room before! He had some of his own, but they were all ones that he had bought from merchants. Nothing even commissioned before... Nothing like what was here.

"Yes. I'd hate to see them go to waste, so long as you promise to take good care of them, and wear them all the time," she was just being playful now, but she hadn't had the chance to dress-up a child since Solstice was young, and before the incident. There were many memories here, and she didn't want these all to be forgotten.

"What do you say, Diskdrive?" Solstice asked, walking over to her mother. "Want to have a little fashion parrade?"

He nodded eagerly, running over to the dresses. Primus, there were so many of them to choose from and he didn't even know where to start. They were all so pretty and regal... and to think that Promethea was just giving this whole closet to him. He didn't really understand why, but it was incredibly kind of her.

Maybe Bombrush was right. Maybe Promethea really was a nice person. And Solstice was nice kind too, coming up behind him to help him find a dress he liked best. Now he was starting to find himself grateful that he was staying here instead of being babysat by his brothers. They never would have been able to do something like this for him!

Perhaps this day wouldn't go as long as he thought it would.

* * *

Diskdrive hummed softly to himself as he played with his new dress. It was one of the more simpler ones that he really liked and had asked Promethea if he could wear it around the house. So with her permission, he had put on the pretty light blue dress and was currently sitting in the parlor with a book about music in hand.

He was going home today. His parents would pick him up soon, but he didn't mind waiting. He liked it here. Yesterday had been a lot of fun. He had tried on clothes for hours, much to Promethea's delight. He couldn't tell if Solstice had been enjoying herself as much as her mother, but that was all right. She still stayed and played with him.

Dinner had been delicious too. The men had returned, but none of them had really said anything to him. Well, no, Predaking did greet him, but he had been a little awkward. But he had been all right with that. Solstice and Promethea were good company, keeping him entertained and comfortable until it had been time for sleep.

His room had been nice too. Simple, but comfortable and roomy. Though he had been a little nervous sleeping in an unfamiliar room by himself, he had managed to sleep all right until morning. Breakfast had been just as satisfying as dinner had been the night before and Solstice and Promethea had played with him a little more that morning.

But now, Promethea had a little business to attend to and Solstice was spending time with her own family. So Diskdrive, not wanting to be in the way, retreated to the parlor with a piano. He looked out the window, hoping to see his parents' carriage to pull up. He wanted to go home as soon as possible and try on more of the dresses with Soundwave. She would help him put on make-up.

Suddenly, he jumped hearing loud noises. Curious, taking one last look out the doors in the hopes of catching his parents, slipped away and headed toward the sounds.

Moving to a few doors down, Diskdrive stepped in to see the two older brothers training. He hadn't seen much of Skylynx or Darksteel in the last twenty-four hours... Was this what they were doing the whole time? Darksteel was striking dummy while Skylynx was using some kind of weights.

In that moment, Skylynx turned to the door to spot him. Growling, Skylynx dropped the heavy weight. The resulting smash turned Darksteel's attention and caused Diskdrive to jump.

"What are you doing?" Skylynx may have just been asking a question, but to Diskdrive it sounded like a demand.

"S-Sorry, I-I heard," Diskdrive wasn't comfortable now, looking between the pair. They were so big and they didn't look happy to see him standing there. Maybe he wasn't supposed to watch people when they trained. "I h-heard noises and... wanted to know what was going on."

"We're training," Darksteel sneered, staying with his punching dummy. Skylynx sniffed, looking between the child and the room.

"Do you want to train?" it was a sudden question from Skylynx, leaving Diskdrive puzzled. "Well? Do you?"

"Come on, brother," Darksteel sneered, walking over from the destroyed dummy. "As iff this little runt is even capable of training. Look how small he is, and what he's wearing!"

Diskdrive glanced down at his clothes, growing even more confused. What was wrong with what he was wearing? He knew plenty of women who could fight in a dress, his mother included. As for his size... He was only five. How big was he supposed to be? Compared to other five-year-olds his size, he was pretty normal. No one could really call him a runt... Unless children of Dragon's Blood were supposed to be bigger and he just didn't know?

"I-I'm... I'm okay," he said, looking to Skylynx to answer his question.

"See, what did I say, isn't capable. Just a waste of space," Darksteel turned away. "Wouldn't be able to do much in that outfit, better off crocheting like the girls."

"I...I'm a-a boy," Diskdrive argued, jumping when he saw Darksteel turn.

"What did you say, runt?" Darksteel approached, only held back by Skylynx.

"Don't, he's a guest," Skylynx didn't want anything to happen, if only for their mother's sake; she had agreed to have the boy stay here.

"Who cares. He's in our home, he should do as we do, and no men in this house wears a fucking dress," Darksteel hissed, glaring down on Diskdrive.

Diskdrive swallowed, biting his bottom lip as his hands came up to grip his dress tightly. What was wrong with him wearing a dress? It was... just clothes. Like how girls sometimes wore pants. Boys could wear dresses and skirts too if girls could wear pants. That was what his parents had taught him. And his brothers had said the same thing. There was nothing wrong with him wearing a dress... and everyone said he looked nice in them.

"I can be a man and wear a dress," he murmured, refusing to meet the adult's gaze as he stared at the floor.

"No, you can't," Darksteel growled. Skylynx pushed him back, knowing his brother might do something but he could at least keep a level head. Sighing, he squatted down to Diskdrive.

"Men...normally don't wear dresses," Skylynx explained. "It... isn't a normal thing. But, it isn't wrong either," Diskdrive looked up at Skylynx, tears threatening to fall. "It would be best that you leave now."

"No," Darksteel pulled his brother back, his sudden move sent Diskdrive backpedaling out of the door. "I say we show him what real men do, starting with that dress." Pushing Skylynx out of the way, Darksteel tried to grab his dress, distressing the boy more.

"No! No, let me go!" Diskdrive kept moving, his tears falling just as Darksteel made another grab. He didn't understand. What had he done? Why was Darksteel trying to hurt him for wearing a dress? No one had never tried to do anything like this to him before! Especially not for wearing a dress!

"What the hell are you doing?!" the shout down the hall turned their attention. Solstice jogged down the hall, but sprinted forward the moment she saw Diskdrive's tears. Placing herself between Diskdrive and her brothers, her aura flared a moment in anger. "What did you do?!"

"Teaching this runt what it means to be a man," Darksteel hissed, glaring down his sister. He loved his sister, he did, but he would be damned to let her walk all over him.

"What it... oh Primus really?! Darksteel, he's just a kid!"

"Who dresses like a girl! It's not normal for a boy to wear dresses! it's wrong!"

Darksteel had no idea his words were cutting deeper and deeper. Diskdrive never really understood his gender, he knew he was a boy, but... He liked dresses. He liked make-up. He liked feminine clothes as well as masculine ones, it just depended on his mood. He wasn't wrong, at least he didn't think he was wrong, he didn't dress like a girl, he dressed like himself... But he couldn't say anything, just sobbing harder.

"Please Solstice," Skylynx approached, hoping to calm his twin and cool his sister. "We meant no harm."

"But you are!" Solstice hissed, breaking when she heard Diskdrive choke a sob. "If Diskdrive wants to wear a dress, he can! You have no right to judge and he can wear whatever he wants!"

"Not when it insults men! If he wants to wear a dress then it's certainly a joke from Primus that he was born a boy!"

"What is going on here?"

The voice silenced the hallway. The click of her approach turned heads. Promethea had concluded her business and intended to find Diskdrive and help him pick out his favorite gowns, not to find her children fighting and the young boy in tears. She had no idea what had happened, but she didn't need to. She had heard enough from the shouting echoing through the hallways.

"Mother..." Skylynx tried to step in but Promethea's glare was enough to send him back.

"Solstice. Take Diskdrive." Her tone had dropped; that was never a good sign.

Solstice nodded, reaching for the young boy. But Diskdrive quickly dodged her, now crying hard, and bolted down the hall, his loud sobs echoing through the halls.

"Diskdrive!" Calling out did nothing as he disappeared down the hall. Primus, she really wanted to punch her thickheaded, arrogant brother but took off after Diskdrive instead; he was her primary concern, not Darksteel. "Diskdrive wait!"

But Diskdrive kept running until he reached the guest room. He slammed the door closed, locking it before climbing into bed. He sobbed harder than before, burying his hot face into the pillows as he shook and choked on his tears. Why? Why couldn't he just wear a dress? He was a boy, he wasn't a joke... At least he didn't think he was a joke. He just liked feminine things, he didn't do anything wrong, right?

Or maybe his parents had lied to him. Maybe he was... a joke. An insult to men because he didn't dress like a boy. Those other kids told him he was weird for wearing dresses and makeup. And sometimes other adults would look at him like he was weird. Was he a mistake? Maybe he was supposed to be a girl... But he wasn't a girl. He had never wanted to be a girl either! Or maybe something really was wrong with him...

"Diskdrive?!" a voice called, frantic knocking on the door. "Diskdrive, it's me! It's Solstice!"

He covered his ears. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear her say the same things as her brother. He just wanted to go home, to be with his parents and brothers again and just have everything be all right again... Where he didn't feel like some sort of freak or weirdo in... a dress. A pretty blue dress that he suddenly found himself hating.

The dress he was wearing suddenly felt tight. Suffocating even. He sat up, only to pull the dress off of himself, clawing at it hard and ripping at the laces and strings and everything else. It didn't feel right anymore. He felt sick and gross and the dress only made it worse... He ended up ripping it apart, crying and screaming hard as he threw it off of him and onto the floor. Then he buried himself back into the sheets, shaking and sobbing and wanting to go home already.

"Diskdrive... you're not a joke," Solstice called out, she wasn't sure if he heard her but she wasn't about to budge. "I know it hurts, I know their words hurt, but you are not weird, you're not a freak, and you are better than them."

But Diskdrive didn't respond. He just continued to shake on his bed, sobbing and wanting to go home. He had been right to be nervous about staying here. It had been a mistake. He never should have come.

Sighing in despair, Solstice cursed her brothers' crassness. Damn it, he was just a kid... They had no right to go that far! Just what the hell were they thinking...? But Solstice knew she couldn't focus on them now. So instead, she moved to sit outside the door, her back against the wall with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"When you're ready to come out, I'll be here," she said. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Diskdrive didn't reply, but Solstice didn't care. She would sit here all day if she had to. She just had to make sure he was going to be okay.

* * *

She had run every scenario she could think of. Every route this could take, and none of them lead to a happy conclusion. Promethea ensured her sons would be punished, but it left an even greater concern as she approached the main courtyard.

It was no secret that each hold, and each Jarl, specialized in some singular aspect. She herself was dubbed a Master Spymaster, her network spanning across all holds. Megatron's strength and fury made him feared but also made him an accomplished combatant and strategist. Arclight was a woman of faith, Alpha Trion was an accomplished chronicler and gathered history and information with ease. Optimus' word could carry and sway the minds of many, but Bombrush. His talent concerned her the most.

He was a man of the people. He could spin words that could make or break men. A mere whisper to the right people could topple businesses and nobility alike. She had seen it herself, traced many such falls back to him directly. This was indeed a frightening gift. Let it not be said she was a woman of ill repute. All close to her know this to be true, but one stray word from Bombrush and that tireless and tended reputation could fall in a day.

Watching as the carriage approached, she sighed and stood tall. She would not falter and intended on showing the truth. She was remorseful and she would at least make her case. One thing she refused to fall into was lies and deceit.

The carriage stopped, as did her heart, and Bombrush disembarked with Soundwave. It would begin.

"Welcome back, Lord Bombrush. Lady Soundwave."

Bombrush smiled politely, both he and his wife giving gracious bows. It had been a long two days with King Ultra Magnus, but they had gotten their business done. Apparently, the king just needed a little extra help getting rid of some troublesome weeds. Weeds that didn't need to be so much destroyed as they did burn at the roots. An easy fix for him.

"Thank you for watching Diskdrive, my lady," Bombrush asked. "I trust he wasn't any trouble?"

"No, he wasn't any trouble," she shook her head, but she could see Bombrush's expression turn. He was observant, he must've noticed her demeanor. "But I do have some...regretful news to admit."

"What? What happened?"

"I'm afraid...my sons engaged in a verbal altercation with your son," she kept her eyes on them. She wouldn't show weakness or submission. "They have been punished for their callousness but... I'm afraid it has upset your son; my daughter is with him. Please, follow me."

Neither Bombrush or Soundwave were even sure what to say. They simply looked at each other before following the woman down the hallways. Bombrush tried to think of what had happened, considering Promethea's boys were both adults. A little younger than Bloodshed. What sort of altercation could two grown men get into with a child?!

They were led down a hall, both surprised to see Solstice sitting on the floor in front of a door. She perked up when she saw them, jumping to her feet and moving out of the way. Before Bombrush could even ask, Soundwave had already walked a head to open the door. She was surprised to find it lock, forcing her to start knocking rapidly.

"Diskdrive? Diskdrive, it's me."

There was shuffling behind the door. It was only another moment before it was unlocked, allowing Soundwave to open it. She wasn't expecting to find her son wearing one of his tunics, considering Promethea had said she was going to gift him with Solstice's old dresses. But the tunic was wrinkled and the sleeves were almost completely ruined. His eyes were puffy and red, he sniffled and shook, arms stretch out to her as he desperately tried not to cry again.

Quickly, she lifted him up into a tight hold, Diskdrive burying his face into her shoulder. She could tell he was starting to cry again, but before she could say anything, she turned to find her husband glowering at the two other women, his aura starting to flicker.

"What happened to my son, Promethea?"

"Darksteel, in his immaturity," her aura flared a moment before calming herself, "Found it necessary to make known his dislike of Diskdrive wearing dresses. Skylynx played a part in this to a lesser degree," she turned to her fellow Jarl, unsurprised by his expression. "Words can't express how sorry I am for this occurring. Diskdrive had been enjoying his stay until that moment, and for that I am remiss." She bowed, knowing what little it could do.

Solstice slowly approached, watching Soundwave tend to her son. Diskdrive turned his head, his puffy eyes landing on her and made her heart sink. Not sure what to really do or say, Solstice pulled out her handkerchief and stretched it out for Soundwave to take.

But she didn't. She was silent, her eyes burning with rage as she looked between Solstice and Promethea. But when she looked to her husband, his aura growing more dangerous, she knew Diskdrive needed to be removed. So, without sparing Solstice another glance, she turned on her heel and went back to the carriage.

Solstice could feel her heart sinking further and couldn't stand it anymore. Regardless of what her mother or guests thought, she ran for a window, leaped out and started scaling to the roof.

Promethea wanted to comfort her daughter, but she had to tend to this first. So she kept her head bowed. "Solstice had tried to console your son-"

"I trusted you."

"I know-"

"What did they say?" Bombrush demanded.

"Men don't wear dresses," she wasn't going to sugarcoat it, but she knew what would happen when he hears it. "And... Primus made a joke at your son's expense...being born a boy." She took a side step, know what the fellow dragon-blood might do. "It disgusts me this occurred under my roof. I'll have my servants gather Diskdrive's belongings and have them placed on your carriage."

"You think that makes everything better?!" he shouted, his aura flaring up. His fist came up to punch the wall beside him, easily causing it to crack without leaving a scratch on his fist. "I trusted you! I trusted you to keep my son safe! And yet... Under your own fucking roof, your own sons no less, you hurt him. No doubt traumatized him! I have never seen him like that! Ever!"

"I-"

"Silence!" he roared, throwing his hands up. He didn't care how powerful Promethea was. He didn't care that this was her own house. He had trusted her to watch over his son, to keep him safe... And here, he had been hurt the most. They had trampled upon the one thing Diskdrive was most sensitive about, something that even they weren't sure how to address. His gender. The one thing he had been struggling with for a while now and the stupid brats thought they could just walk all over him.

Diskdrive was only a child. Smart and capable and polite, but a child who stood no chance against thuggish adults. And people used to insult his son when Bloodshed had been younger... He had never stooped this low. He would never hurt or offend a child. Not like Promethea's bastard sons.

"Diskdrive has done nothing to deserve such treatment. He's a child!"

"You don't think I realize that!" she snapped. Promethea never snapped to a guest. She didn't care if he saw or not, but she brushed aside a tear. "I had spent the entire day with that angel. He had been so happy, dancing around and trying on so many gowns."

Recalling that memory, especially when Solstice teased his hair and how he giggled and played with the curls she had made. It was something Promethea adored and cursed herself more for letting this happen.

"Do not think, for even a moment, that I am not disgusted by this," another tear fell. Her aura took shape just as Bombrush's had. An ethereal tail twitching behind her, winds curled and horns sprouting out from her head. She never allowed her aura to get this far. "I am offended, I am angered and disgusted, more so that it was my own children, my own sons! Who had caused such devastation. Nothing I say will change what happen, the fact it happened at all appalls me, but I will defer to you as the injured party."

She turned to Bombrush, fully exposed. Something she detested, more now than she ever had since her greatest loss. Her eyes streaked with tears and black make-up; she must have truly been quite a sight.

"Do what you must. I will yield, if only for Diskdrive's sake."

"You honestly believe this will be fixed because you can cry in place of your sons?"

Her aura flared up again, but she was a bit surprised to find that his had deflated a bit. It was still there, but not burning nearly as bright as before And in place of his rage was a look of complete disgust, his eyes narrowed at her with his hands balled into fists. There was so much he could say, so much he wanted to say... But the rational part had crawled back up his spine, reminding him he didn't want to make Promethea into an enemy. That if he continued to get angry, he would say something regrettable. Something he would not be able to fix.

Not that what had happened to his son was anything fixable. His son looked completely destroyed... He had no idea how long Diskdrive had cried for, but it definitely seemed like it had been a while. He had probably been scared and confused... and crushed. Just utterly crushed, especially after he had told Diskdrive that Promethea would take care of him, that she and her family were nice.

He had been wrong. He never should have brought him here.

"I never should have trusted you."

Promethea's aura flickered again, her body tensing up more. That hurt. Deeply. But she had shown enough emotion, she had to regain at least some composure. She should have known her sons would do something. She should have arranged her business for another time and stayed with Diskdrive, but she hadn't. She had trusted the boy, though young, with the idea his maturity would at least keep him safe.

Bombrush turned away from her, shaking his head in disgust. "You can keep your dresses. And do not come near my son again. You or your family, I want none of them near him. Or the rest of my family. Stay away from us. And if your sons ever approach me, I'll kill them."

"I will respect your wishes.”

Nothing more could be said. No matter how much she wished she could make this right, but she knew Bombrush to be a reasonable man. He was protective of his family, something she could sympathize with. Had their roles been reversed, she would do the same. She only hoped this would not lead to some kind of feud, one carried down their descendants. There was hope he may change his mind.

She didn't move as he walked away. Nothing else needed to be said, what was done was done.

Composing herself, taking a breath and raising her head, she moved down the hallway and watched as the carriage disappeared beyond her gates. It was time for some damage control.

* * *

"You wished to see us, mother," Skylynx and Darksteel had been keeping themselves scarce most of the day. After their altercation, and their mother's reprimand, it was all they could do. It hurt that Solstice refused to go near them, keeping in close to herself and watching her ride out of the villa like the devil was on her heels. Darksteel, however, maintained his innocence; playing up some kind of game and swearing he did no wrong.

Promethea, on the other hand, was not pleased. Entering the room, their mother stood with their father beside her, her steward and advisors too. This wasn't going to be good.

"Gather your things; pack your belongings," were her only words; her face was ice cold, blank as snow. He knew now their actions were beyond reproach.

"Why? We did nothing-"

"Silence!" Predaking roared, showing his anger in place of his beloved. He stomped forward, smacking Darksteel upside the head. "You have dishonored your mother, her guests, and attacked a child!"

"We did nothing!" Darksteel snapped back, challenging his father while Skylynx remained firm. "The runt was wearing a dress for Primus sake! He was an insult!"

"He was a child!" Flames lapped from Promethea, her eyes ablaze with flame as the dragon within her took form. "Your blatant, despicable and flagrant disregard for anyone under this roof will be punished severely."

"What?!" Darksteel spluttered, silenced again by his father.

"You both will be sent with an Outland emissary; you will both be taken to the lands of your father's birth and be judged by their elders as you seem content to live by their laws rather than mine," she hissed. "You will both leave at dawn. That is final."

With that, Promethea turned on her heel and left, her steward and her advisors following, leaving Predaking and her sons behind.

"You've broken your mother's heart," Predaking growled, "How did I raise two cowardly whelps?"

Darksteel tried to make an argument, but was struck down by his father’s intensity.

"No excuses! You use my people's lifestyle to make an excuse to bully a child, you will answer in kind!" His glare turned to Skylynx, having his eldest son be a part of this stung the proud warrior; he had raised him better and yet he had played a part in this.

"What will be asked of us, Father?" Skylynx asked, ignoring his brother's undignified scoff.

"That will be for the Elders to decided, and pray they are harsh," it was all their father had said before sending them away. They will learn to think twice before daring to upset their mother or using his people as an excuse to act so horrifically to a child.

Sighing, Predaking rushed after his wife. Her advisors guided him to their chambers; all of them explaining the Jarless had sent them off and locked herself away.

How could this have happened? He cursed himself for not being harsh to his sons, or was that the reason they had committed this? He knew his culture may seem barbaric and power-driven but they were not animals. Children, the elderly and ill were never to be made a joke of nor be subjugated in such a way. Perhaps spinning so many tales of his ancestors, famous warriors and warlords was the cause.

Shaking off those thoughts, what mattered more was his wife.

Entering their chambers, everything was dark and in shambles. Promethea loved keeping everything in order and in its place, but the room looked like a hurricane roared through it. Usually he was the cause for such carnage, his worry grew from that thought.

Entering their bedchamber, he found Promethea in tears. Handkerchief in hand, she held back her sobs but couldn't stop the flow of tears.

Predaking knew what to do, rounding the other side of the bed. He knew Promethea felt the dip in the bed, standing to move away from her husband but gasped as his arms looped her waist. Pulled back onto the bed, laid out over Predaking's youthful body, he held her close. Fingers masterfully untangled her styled hair, pulling out pins and clips until her straw locks fell over her shoulders and back. He knew she enjoyed his fingers running through her hair, it soothed her.

"What have I done?" she cooed, letting herself go in his grip, laying down against his chest.

"Nothing, beloved," he kissed her forehead, pressing his cheek down on her.

"My sons verbally assaulted a child, a child I swore to keep safe for a fellow Jarl. Never have I felt so...disgraced," she choked, trying to keep herself composed.

Predaking had to admit, he had been clueless on how to handle a young child, a young boy, fascinated by dresses. Few men where he was from wore anything classified as a dress; they wore robes, loincloths and long tunics but never a dress. Granted this wasn't his lands, so his judgement wouldn't hold true nor would it be appropriate. Since meeting and falling for Promethea, he wanted to learn of other cultures, wanted to learn more to become closer to his wife. He ashamed he hadn't raised his sons to be the same.

No more needed to be said. Predaking refused to let Promethea leave nor did she feel inclined to leave his embrace. They would recover from this, but the scars will remain.

* * *

Diskdrive had been put to bed a while ago, though when they had brought him home, the poor child refused to let go of Soundwave. She had to bring him to his bedroom, holding him tightly and shushing him and trying to get him to say what exactly what happened. Bombrush tried too, bringing him food and water and rubbing his back in hopes to calm him down.

And it seemed Promethea had still managed not to tell him the whole truth. Not only had those brats completely degrade Diskdrive, insulting him and his admiration for good fashion, but... Darksteel had tried to grab him. Not once, but twice. Made a threat to cause what sounded like physical harm. It was only because Solstice had suddenly showed up that Diskdrive wasn't injured.

Bombrush felt his anger bubble up inside of him again. Why the hell had Promethea left him alone? Why wasn't anyone watching him?! And he never would have thought that Promethea would have raised her children to be so... barbaric. He knew Predaking came from that foreign land, but surely Promethea would have discouraged such behavior. At least he had thought.

But apparently, he had thought wrong.

Bombrush huffed heavily, leaning back in his chair with a wine glass in hand. He was on his third bottle, though nowhere close to getting drunk considering it was regular human alcohol. Such drinks hardly had an effect on those of Dragon's Blood.

There was so much he wanted to do to them. He wanted to ruin them, drive them all into the ground... And put those two brats into an early grave. And he could do it. All it would take was a few words to a few people and that would have been the end of it. Promethea may have had a way with her spies, but he had a way with the people and words. He wouldn't have to lie either. Just tell people exact what had happened. It would bring them down and then they could feel what they put his son through.

A gentle hand suddenly pulled the glass from his hand. He turned to see Soundwave, dressed in her nightgown, place the drink out of his reach before moving to sit down on his lap. She only did that when she was trying to get his attention when his mind was elsewhere.

"Is Diskdrive all right?"

"He's sleeping," Soundwave said, seeing her husband's eyes still burning with rage. “He should be calmer tomorrow. We’ll talk to him then.”

“Hmm.”

Soundwave watched his eyes drift away from her, falling to the wine glass she had taken from him. She didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was going through his head. She was angry too, though her anger was reserved for Promethea's sons. While she did question Promethea's reasoning as to why she left Diskdrive unsupervised, her children were adults, grown men who could make their own decisions. They were responsible for their own actions, not her. She saw no need to punish Promethea or the rest of her family when the issue laid with Darksteel and Skylynx.

But she knew she couldn't say that now. Bombrush wasn't interested in rational. He no doubt wanted revenge. She had learned shortly before agreeing to courting him that family was incredibly important to him. A person did not just simply cross his family without any repercussions. She knew what he had done to other families when they had wronged Bloodshed when the man had still been a child. All he had to do was say the right thing to the right people...

And she knew he was planning the same for Promethea's family, unless she did something.

"Bombrush." She gently seized the sides of his face, turning him to look at her. "You know you shouldn't."

“… I don’t know what you’re-”

“Are you really going to try and lie to me?”

He didn’t respond, his eyes avoiding her face.

Soundwave sighed, letting go of his face to rest her head against his shoulder. It wasn’t like she didn’t understand. She wanted retribution as well, but her anger was at least placed against the right people. Bombrush was just out for blood at this point… A lot like his oldest son, surprisingly.

But she knew how to be more composed in these situations compared to him. Unlike her husband, she didn’t make hasty decisions based on emotion alone. Nothing good would come from making Promethea and her family into an enemy. There didn’t need to be another Megatron-Optimus duo among the Jarls.

“You’ll regret it later, once the anger passes. Her adult sons are to blame. Promethea has fault, but we both know you consider her a friend. You don’t want to do this.”

Bombrush didn’t say anything, but he did bring up a hand to gently run his fingers through her hair. She was right, but he wasn’t in the mood to admit it. While it was definitely best for him to not do anything now, he would certainly have his revenge against those brats later… But now, he just didn’t want to see any of them. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to control himself if he saw them before he was ready.

Right now… He just needed to be there for Diskdrive. He would have no idea how badly this hurt him until tomorrow when they sat down and talked about it. He prayed the boy wouldn’t be too upset, but considering what he was mocked for… He could only hope he could help him. Or, at the very least, get revenge for him.

* * *

Perceptor had no idea what to make of this.

Upon returning from the palace after such a grueling day, he was shocked to hear from one of his house staff that Solstice had ridden straight from her mother's home to here. His concern grew when they told him her eyes where red and tear-streaked; she refused to speak to anyone and had scaled to the highest point of his home.

"Drift?" He tried to find his lover, hoping he might have some idea of what happened. Running into the dining hall; a room large enough to host extravagant galas with high ceilings. It had once been a mead hall his father had purchased and renovated for his son. Up in the high rafters sat Solstice, legs drawn into herself and head in her knees.

"She's been up there since she got here," Drift sighed, discarded ropes and fallen stacks of furnature proving his attempts to reach her. "How the pit she could get up there is beyond me."

"Solstice," Perceptor called, hoping she would see them both here and come down, but she remained frozen. What had happened? She had never done this before. Sure she could scale just about anything but she always came down when they needed her. She never ignored them like this.

"Any idea?" Drift asked, having exhausted all ideas to reach her.

"There is no way of reaching her that isn't dangerous," Perceptor sighed, "And anyone with the means to reach her have turned in for the night."

"Why does she always have to climb to impossible places?" Drift groaned, his worry growing each time he looked up at her.

"What possible reason would she have to stay is my concern," Perceptor never saw this side of her. Sure when she was bothered by something, Solstice found a calm in high vantages, looking over the view. She had taken them both to some of the best views in the capital, but she never acted like this.

"Alright, that's it!" Drift growled, drawing it blade.

"Drift? What are-" Perceptor jumped as his hot-headed lover grabbed a chandelier rope. "Drift wait!" he watched in panic as Drift slashed the rope, severing the holder. As the chandelier crashed to the ground, acting as a counter weight, Drift shot up and landed on the rafters.

"Should've done that first," he hissed, but waivered from the hard impact.

"You shouldn't have done that at all!" Perceptor snapped, looking over the now destroyed table and mangled metal.

Rolling his eyes, Drift carefully moved over to Solstice, sitting on the same rafter she was. She didn't move, but only this close could he hear her soft sobs. Scooting closer, he cupped her cheeks and raised her head. It concerned him how much she didn't resist. She was limp, her eyes red and stained, and she didn't move nor acknowledge him.

"Come on, Solstice," sliding closer, Drift easily pulled her forward, securing her over his shoulder before determining the best way to get back down. Hoping his plan wouldn't backfire, and now that there were two of them, he took the rope and started climbing down. The chandelier was still heavier, allowing him to scale down.

"Solstice," Perceptor met them, taking the limb woman from Drift. She didn't move or react, worrying him more. "Please, you can talk to us," petting her hair, trying to catch her eye. She moved, her eyes following him bring some level of content. "What happened?"

She didn't speak. She turned to him for only a moment before her arms latched around him. Suprised, Perceptor wasn't sure what to do. What had happened? Drift approached, hoping to help but was roped in by Solstice, her arm pulling him closer. Her tears renewed and left them both still confused

Drift moved first, pulling Solstice closer and drawing Perceptor to him. He felt stupid for not seeing it before. Something very serious must've upset her, and the only way it seemed she could deal with it was isolation. He had done the same many times but never assumed Solstice was capable given how bubbly and stubborn she could be. Perceptor caught on, still very confused but not blind. She would tell them in time, for now they needed to be with her.

After what seemed like hours, Drift pulled back. Perceptor kept his hold before Drift scooped up her legs, easily carrying her.

"Clean this up, and have someone replace the table and chandelier," Perceptor ordered, keeping close to Drift and Solstice. "No one is to disturb us until the morning," his staff bowed, understanding. Before leaving, however, he pulled another aside. "Have a message sent to the king, apologizing for my absence. I need to be here for my wife," the staff member nodded, taking off as he moved on.

Entering their chambers, Drift went straight for the bed while Perceptor took care of the candles lighting the room. Placing her on the bed, Drift stripped Solstice down, leaving her in her under clothes and laid her down. Perceptor and Drift quickly changed and joined her.

"We're here, and we'll stay however long you need us," Drift cooed, pulling them both closer.

"He was just a child," she whispered, nuzzling closer to them both. "They're both horrible...I don't want mum to..."

"Nothing will happen to your mother," Perceptor kissed her shoulder, breathing in her hair. She had shared her family history with them; the assassination of her biological father and the reasons behind it. Her family meant a lot to her, more so when it came to the dangerous game her mother was a player in. He might not know what happened or why she came to this conclusion, but he wouldn't leave her to wallow. It wasn't healthy and he cared too much to not help. "Take a breath, rest, and we can handle this in the morning."

"We need you in a clear mind, Sunny," she almost chuckled from Drift's nickname and how ironic it was right now. She didn't feel like herself, but she could feel the black fog lifted a bit, allowing her fatigue to catch up with her. Drained, she could feel her eyelids droop and fall closed, falling asleep.

"She'll need time," Drift mused, looking over to Perceptor.

"All she needs," Perceptor agreed, holding her tighter. They would be there for her, no matter what.


End file.
